Laundry refreshers are appliances for refreshing laundry more pleasantly and freshly. Specifically, laundry refreshers have functions of supplying fragrance to laundry, preventing static electricity of laundry and removing wrinkles of laundry. Such laundry refreshers are consumed a lot in North America.
A cabinet is provided in a conventional laundry refresher and a predetermined space in which laundry is held is formed in the cabinet. Steam is supplied to the space to remove wrinkles of laundry. A steam supply source is provided in the cabinet and the steam supply source may be a steam generator that generates steam or an external boiler.
In addition, heated air is supplied to the conventional refresher and a heated air supply source may be provided in the cabinet or may be an auxiliary external source.
The conventional laundry refresher may be categorized, based on a method of heating air, into a gas burner type laundry refresher and an electric heater type laundry refresher. There is limitation of controlling temperature ranges of heated air in both air heating methods.
Furthermore, heated air of the conventional laundry refreshers is high temperature and it results in laundry fabric deformation, because delicate fabrics such as wool and silk are subject to be deformed by high temperatures. As a result, such conventional laundry refreshers have limitations of refreshing laundry weaved by above wool or silk.
A still further, according to the conventional laundry refresher, a steam supply device or a heated air supply device is provided in the cabinet as one cabinet. As a result, a user should purchase a cabinet, a steam supply device and a heated air supply device to purchase one laundry refresher, which results in high price of the product.